Sonic Precure
"The fastest team ever dreamed of! Embrace the Uniqueness of the Sonic Precure!" This is my first Precure series (Penelope Nurse-Pup) Sonic Precure is a crossover series between Sonic and Precure with different appearances of all the Precure (as of the events of "Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! The Movie: Miraculous Transformation! Cure Mofurun") Themes *Life and Dreams *Love *Being Unique *Spirits Sub Themes *Animals *Speed *Emeralds Songs *Reach for the Stars (Opening theme) *Follow Me (1st ending theme) *My Sweet Passion (2nd ending theme) *Fly in the Freedom (3rd ending theme) Precure Girls *Amy Rose (Cure Attract) “The one who brings people together, in love and happiness! Cure Attract!” *Cream Rabbit (Cure Bunny) “The one who nurtures all creatures that are good and kind! Cure Bunny!” *Blaze Cat (Cure Violetta) “The purple fire that blazes throughout the galaxy. Cure Violetta!” *Cosmo (Cure Sprout) “The one who begins the growth of seeds towards long lives! Cure Sprout!” *Sticks (Cure Coconut) “The one who lives in the jungle and is not afraid to admit it! Cure Coconut!” *Tikal (Cure Spirit) “The voice for those who need someone to stand up with them. Cure Spirit!” *Rouge (Cure Wings) “The bat that flies with the radiance of diamonds! Cure Wings!” *Tails (Cure Sky) “The unique one that allows the rain to create rainbows! And that's you, Cure Sky!”(Muffy says this before the reveal) "I have the courage to fly by myself, because I embrace my uniqueness! Cure Sky!" (He says this after the reveal) Prologue The planet of Mobius was invaded by unknown dark forces lead by the evil Queen Black Sun, resulting the planet into falling into a slumber of silent darkness. Luckily, the Mobians managed to escape except several unfortunate ones (including Eggman) who have fallen into a still, silent slumber… However, the leader of the escaped group, Sonic The Hedgehog, was captured and imprisoned in the main base of the dark forces (The Silent Sleepers). Luckily, a voice guided his spirit to hide in the dreams of the most unique Precure ever. But Sandman, the Sleeper General found out, but never got the name of the precure. So he sends the Queen’s 4 kids (Snoozer, Star, Frigid, and Dreamer) also known as The Dream Seekers, to find out which precure is hiding Sonic’s spirit in their dream by searching through their dreams through their dream mirrors. If they don't have his spirit, they use monsters called the Samaels (Created based on the nature around them) to eat their dreams and “take care” of anyone who witnesses this. Luckily, a new precure team comes to stop them and save the universe before it falls into an eternal still slumber of silence in the sorrow darkness... The Sonic Precure! Episodes List of Sonic Precure Episodes Characters Sonic Precure Amy Rose (Cure Attract) Leader of the Sonic Precure. She is sweet, happy, and upbeat. Even though she is secretly hiding the pain of losing her beloved Sonic, she use her hope to find him to help those in need. Sometimes, she tries to handle Sticks who's trying to be civil, but doesn't know that Sticks handles her with her natural survival skills. Her theme color is magenta and her attack theme is Love and Hearts. Smoochie (Heart Fairy) Smoochie is Amy’s Fairy Partner. When not in battle, Smoochie disguises herself as a heart necklace when someone else is around. Smoochie has obsessions with love and tends to get carried away with bringing people together with her cupid kisses (small pink hearts she kisses that stops people from arguing and make them fall in love). In the end, she joins the Dream Kingdom as one of the Dream Knights. She is known as Lady Smoochie, Protector of Dreams of Love. Cream Rabbit (Cure Bunny) She’s the youngest Precure ever born (Even younger than Cure Muse). She is very kind, polite, and thinks of others first. But when she gets angry, she can get really tough. She has a crush on Charmy Bee. Her theme color is yellow and her attack theme is Shields and Butterflies. Cheese (Chao) Cheese is Cream’s beloved Chao that she always goes everywhere with. It is learned that Cheese is really Cream’s Fairy since Chao are a kind of fairy. He is easy to find with his big red bow. He can also launch himself like a missile to attack his enemies. Blaze Cat (Cure Violetta) She is the princess of another world that was also placed under darkness with Mobius. Blaze can conjure up fire from her paws, which becomes strong purple fire when she becomes Cure Violetta. Blaze can be hard on herself, and be very calm at times. She is a good friend of Cream, but she secretly admired Silver. Her theme color is purple and her attack theme is Fire and Roses. Vivi (Cat Fairy) She is a Purple Cat Fairy who is by Blaze’s side even as Cure Violetta. She can turn into a hat when someone is around. She changes into different hats due to the surroundings. Vivi can use Purr Sound waves to sooth her enemies like a cat being stroked in the pleasure spot. She ends her sentences with "Vee-vee!" In the end, she joined the Dream Kingdom as one of the Dream Knights. She is known as Lady Vivi, Protector of Friendship Dreams. Cosmo (Cure Sprout) She is an alien from another planet who died protecting her friends. With the power of the fairies, the seed that remained of her grew into a beautiful flower where she bloomed out as Cure Sprout. Cosmo spends a lot of time with Tails since they have feelings for each other. She has the power to make plants grow and to teleport. She is shy, but loves to hang out with her friends. Her theme color is green and her attack theme is Flowers and Plants. Rosie (Rose Fairy) When Cosmo was resurrected, Rosie was born alongside her. Rosie becomes a flower covered choker when the call of duty isn’t calling. Rosie loves to hang out around flowers and sing. Flowers and plants grow wherever she flies. Pollen smells like sweet perfume to her, but she uses Pollen Powder to make her enemies sneeze. In the end, she joins the Dream Kingdom as one of the Dream Knights. She's known as Lady Rosie, Protector of Nature Dreams. Sticks (Cure Coconut) The wildest member of the Sonic Precure. She grew up feral in the jungle using her natural instincts and her boomerang to survive. She is still learning about the urban life and can be a bit paranoid. Sometimes, she digs out from the garbage, which gives her an impression on those around her, but not a good one. Amy is trying her best to teach Sticks things about being a citizen, but doesn’t realize that Sticks is also teaching her about natural survival. Her theme color is brown and her attack theme is Jungle and Coconuts. Sheila & Joey (Kangaroo Fairies) Unlike most of the Sonic Precure, Sticks has two fairies: Sheila and her son Joey who rides in her stomach pouch. They both speak with Australian accents and try to show Sticks how to be her own Precure and keeping it a secret. When the call of duty isn't around, Shelia becomes a belt and Joey becomes the buckle for the belt. As they float in the air in battle, Shelia sway back 'n' forth several times which hypnotizes enemies into swaying like they're dancing the hula. Then Joey spins his eyes around several times which creates illusions, which he tends to prank with. In the end, they join the Dream Kingdom as memebers of the Dream Knights. They are known as Sir Joey and Lady Shelia, Protectors of Family Dreams. Tikal (Cure Spirit) A spirit from many years ago comes to help in a temporary body form of Tikal, thanks to the Godess of Light, Paulutena. Tikal cares deeply for nature and tries to help the animals and creatures be able to survive. Near the end of the final battle, Tikal started to disappear as she knew she was becoming a Spirit again. Luckily, the Dream Kingdom's birth allowed her to be reborn permanently where she the Captain of Dream Knights. She is uses her Precure power to become Lady Spirit, Protector of Life and Spirit Dreams. Her theme color is orange. Chaos (Water Fairy) Chaos has come to help Tikal as her fairy in the form of a Water Fairy and uses his water shape-shifting to avoid risking the Sonic Precure’s identities. It sometimes gets him into all kinds of trouble. When Tikal's body was giving in, he chose to fade with her as she chose to seal herself with him in their time. Soon, they were reborn in the Dream Kingdom as he joins her with the Dream Knights. He is Sir Chaos, the Protector of Fun Dreams. Rouge (Cure Wings) Rouge is known to be a treasure hunter who loves gems and is known to be both a gem thief and an undercover agent for the Government back on Mobius. Since the temporary relocation from Mobius, Rouge has been behind several jewel robberies, only to almost be foiled by The Silent Sleepers. Though they make her a tempting offer, Rouge declines saying that she’s now only interested in gem hunting and not making lives miserable. Eventually, she becomes Cure Wings, after Amy convinces her to give back her stolen loot and learns that the friendship is the true jewel… well, almost. She worries about Shadow who disappeared around the time the Silent Sleepers attacked Mobius. Her theme color is red. Ruby (Bat Fairy) She is Rouge’s partner and is quite sneaky. She tries to stop Rouge from trying to be a gem thief since she can turn into any piece of fancy jewelry. But if a jewel robbery occurs, Ruby will insist Rouge returns it or defends her if she didn’t do it. In the end, Ruby joined the Dream Kingdom as one of the Dream Knights. She is known as Lady Ruby, Protector of Ambition Dreams. (Having Rouge as her partner made her realize that even bad guys gotta dream too...) Tails (Cure Sky) Sonic’s sidekick and kid brother. Before he met Sonic, he was picked on for his twin tails and now feels more independent in himself. Tails is also a mechanic and quite a smart one for his age. Since the escape from the Silent Sleepers, he is more focused than ever to beat them. He eventually became Cure Sky while trying to save Shiny Luminous. However, he felt embarassed since he is the only boy Cure, so he wore a hooded cape and mask and appeared in silence while his fairy Muffy did the talking for him. Cosmo and Shiny Luminous learned his secret and promised not to tell anyone the secret. When Cosmo was attacked, he finally revealed himself. Later, he was revealed to have Sonic's spirit in his dreams. Of course! Sky is unique and Tails is like a brother to Sonic. In the end, he and Cosmo confessed their love for each other, so when they go to Mobius, they can finally be together again. His theme color is gold. Muffy (Ferret-Fox Fairy) The partner of Cure Sky (Tails). With the sleek long body of a ferret and head, legs, and tail of a fox, this mysterious fairy does all the talking for Cure Sky until he finally takes his mask and hood off. All the times they saw Tails with his blue scarf was actually Muffy in disguise. She ends her sentences with "Muff! Muff!" In the end, she joins the Dream Kingdom as one of the Dream Knights. She is known as Lady Muffy, Protector of the Secret Dreams. The Silent Sleepers Queen Black Sun The evil and silent ruler of the Silent Sleepers. She either displays her nasty powers or petrifying glares when Sandman goes to talk to her and scares him mercilessly. Black Sun is really a black star who crashed into the mansion where Diana and her aunt live. It landed on the head of her aunt, where they merged together to become the evil Black Sun. She kept Diana in a dark cocoon where she fed off the negative moments in her life. When Diana made her first real friend, the reality negativity disappeared as Black Sun slowly changed back into the black sun and exploded into nothingness. General Sandman A sand sorcerer who gives sand to anyone staying up late. He is also the General of the Silent Sleepers, but he jumps between the jobs every now and then and hopes the The Dream Seekers don’t mess things up for him. He had to put up with the Fright-Dare-Devils and the wrath of Queen Black Sun until he stole Tails' dreams and brought him to her, along with Ayumi. However, she felt no more need for him and destroyed him until he was a pile of sand which was carried away by the wind. Cancerous (Crab) Sandman’s pet crab (with a dark blue body and small star spots) who is looking out for members of the precure, but is afraid of the Dream Seekers since they use him for target practice or for their bug-catching games. He then feared the Fright-Dare-Devils since they wanted to have crab for dinner. In the end, when Sandman was destroyed, Cancerous suddenly became a normal looking crab, where Black Sun flicked him away. The Dream Seekers The 4 children of Queen Black Sun. They tend to ignore orders from Sandman. They are still kids and love to cause him mischief and to play games. *Snoozer: Despite his name, he is a loud talker and yells a lot when things don’t go his way. He admitted to have a crush on Rouge who kept dumping him. After his death by the first team attack, he was revived and wanted to face off against Rouge. Yet, her kindness to not kill him touched him as her hand turned him back into his true form: The Spirit of the Night, Prince Artimis. *Frigid: A boy who has the powers of ice and has a heart as cold as a arctic stone. His ice powers rival Blaze's fire powers. He was revived long after his death by the first team attack and faced off against Blaze after Silver stopped him from stealing her dreams. Frigid and Blaze found that the impact of fire and ice creates the power of water as he was starting to melt away. Blaze then used her warm heart which melted his cold heart and allowed him to become his true form: The Spirit of Ice, Prince Ice. *Star: A girl who wants to become famous and does any chance she can to make herself into a star. But if she didn’t use those Samaels all the time, they wouldn’t throw tomatoes at her, and she hates nothing more than tomatoes. After her death by the first team attack, Star was revived many episodes later. She faced off against Tikal and Chaos and discovered the true star that she is for Tikal's spirit allowed her to become her true star: the Spirit of the Sea, Princess Sea Star. *Dreamer: Unlike the other wild children, Dreamer is more of a sleeper. She wears her nightgown and is always lying down on a soft cloud. Strangely, she is immune to any brainwashing since she is always so lazy, but she’d rather be on her Dream Cloud and dream of things that are not what the Silent Sleepers are. Cure Bunny learns that Dreamer’s Dream World is like what normal life is, but she can never tell anyone that so she thought the only way to make that life come true is to dream about it. Eventually, she soon switches sides and becomes Princess Dreamer, Protector of Sweet Dreams. While trapped in Diana's Dream World, she learns that Diana is her mother and Livie is her sister for while Livie was created by Diana's harsh reality, Dreamer was created by Diana's dream wish. She now lives in the Dream Kingdom as one of the Princesses (The Dream Princess) Fright-Dare-Devils After Snoozer, Frigid, and Star were destroyed by the Rainbow Chaos Boom, General Sandman hired this group of ruthless dream seekers. However, they are teenagers unlike the original Dream Seekers and are known to pull nasty pranks and create big messes. *Livie: This punk girl wears her big dark purple pigtails with little skull clips and wears spikes on her anklets, braclets, and cyan-dark purple dress. She wears dark masquera and has a nose ring. She is more calm than the rest of the Fright-Dare-Devils, spending her freetime writing gothic poems about how pointless dreams are, how life is pointless, and that Queen Black Sun will eventually destroy them and take their life energy to fuel her power. There were several times that she tried to open up to the Sonic Precure, but Black Sun places a dark pulse on her that brainwashes her. Eventually, she starts to fight it off as she saves Amy's dreams when they were shattered, allowing her to become the Maiden of Life. It turns out, she is Dreamer's big sister while Diana is her mother, for she was created from Diana's harsh reality while Dreamer was created by Diana's dream wish. In the end, she became one of the Dream Kingdom's princesses, the Princess of Life. *Bob-Boom: No relation to the Bob-bombs. He loves to destroy things with bombs, a baseball bat, and a giant hammer. Why? Because he loves to destroy things. Interestingly, his hammer is the evil Okip-Okip Hammer, the opposite Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer in more ways than the name. Yet, his destruction made him Cream's biggest enemy. He faced off with her on stage where she revealed her true self to the crowd. At the end of the battle, the butterflies from Cream's Super attack went inside his body. As a bright shine glowed which caused everyone to shield their eyes, only the echo of Bob-Boom's pained screams were the only thing left for he exploded into a bright light. *Winona: She is an evil witch who speaks with a Southern Accent and wears a magenta wizard hat with black stars. She's always floating with her magenta cape and no one has ever seen her body except her hands and face since the rest of it is inside black magic inside the cape. The site of her will creep anyone out. Sorry I got that in your imagination. Her dark magic comes from her magic crystal ball. Winona is made up of simply dark magic from the crystal ball. When Cure Sky shattered the crystal ball, Winona turned away from prying eyes as she slowly aged away until nothing was left except the magenta cape, glass from the crystal ball, and scatter dust. *Jimmy: It's not that I don't like the name. His name is simply Jimmy. He wears a short black leather jacket and looks like a blonde, cute, teen-boy jerk. He travels on a motorcycle and breaks the hearts of several teen girls until he's on the job. Jimmy eventually falls for Sticks, but she bonks him (her way of breaking heart). He tried several ways to get her, even by trying the most despicable thing ever (not seen on camera). When he tried to steal her dreams along with her body, the rest of the Sonic Precure and all the girls, who had their hearts broken by him, confronted him as the girl power caused him to be petrified solid. When Sticks came around, she used her Hard Coconut attack which shattered the statue into tiny bits, getting rid of him forever! Darkous (Shadow) A mysterious dark hooded boy who works with his partner Magma the dragon. He travels around the world and captures members of the International Precure and takes their dreams. Most of the Dream Seekers and Fright-Dare-Devils are jealous of him since he tends to get more praise than they do. When Cure Sword was attack, Rouge saw how the name Maria seemed to pierce him like a sword, and realized that he was really Shadow under Black Sun's control. He later stole the dreams of Cure Mint and the Sonic Precure faced him and the Samaels he created from the International Cures. The Sonic Precure soon found their true team attack power and purified him where he became Shadow again. Magma Magma is Darkous' dragon partner. He has a black body with white horns on his heads, red spikes on his back, dark orange claws, and large wings with flame patterns. When the Sonic Precure faced them for their last battle, the true team attack caused the Samael to be destroyed and he and Darkous were purified. He is really a small black dragon fairy with red wings, small back spines, and two small horns. In the end, he promised to redeem himself by joining the Dream Knights of the Dream Kingdom. He is known as Sir Magma, Protector of Reformed Dreamers. Samaels (Monsters) The Dream Seekers use these monsters by using the nature around them to create them. They eat the dreams of the precure that they don’t need and try to destroy the Sonic Precure. (Which never happens) Samael is the name of the fallen archangel nicknamed Angel of Death and Poison in Jewish mythology. Diana She's not actually one of a Silent Sleepers, but she is the first one to fall under Queen Black Sun's Silent Slumber. She was the only child of a rich couple who died before she was 4. She was under the care of her strict aunt who had her homeschooled and didn't allow her to leave the mansion. Her comfort was found in her toys, drawings, and stories. In her dreams, she felt that this was her real life. A few days after she turned 11, a black star meteor struck the mansion, destroying it. She survived while her aunt was hit by the star which merged with her, creating Queen Black Sun. Near the end, Amy and Dreamer learned that Diana fell into a Silent Slumber as she and her Dream World are prisioners to the dark cocoon that Queen Black Sun uses to feed off Diana's sorrow and pain. Diana is actually the mother of Dreamer and Livie, who were created by her dreams and reality. Amy learned that Diana has protected her Dream World from Nightmares and created a magical spring that helps Bakus recover their strength. Amy opens her hand to Diana in friendship and to aid in her help to aid in protecting dreams. Diana accepts for Amy became her first friend in 25 years since her parents died. Her Dream World suddenly changes into the magical Dream Kingdom, where Dream Protecters seek to protect dreams. Diana became a 29 year old (from the years of being imprisioned) lady as the Dream Queen, ruler of the Dream Kingdom. The magic destroyed Queen Black Sun forever. Supportive Characters Aida Mana (Cure Heart) Mana has helped the group from day one. She sometimes comes by and even helps out in some of the battles too. She may be super helpful, but she has a terrible singing voice. Vanilla Cream’s loving mother. When the escaped group found shelter, she provided the food for everyone and takes care of the place. When she learns that her daughter is actually Cure Bunny, she lets her fight with her friends and is proud of how much she had grown up. Charmy A young bee who is a bit of a scatter brain and works for Vector. He and Cream have feelings for each other and both know it. Sometimes, during battle, he jumps in and teases the enemy so the gang can prepare their attacks. Though he may be optimistic and silly, he has one brave heart. Vector He is a crocodile and a detective. Look past his fierce looks and see a generous music loving gentleman. He hides his feelings for Vanilla inside since he's afraid of rejection. He is in charge of paying the bills, but due to his generous spending, someone else manages the money. Espio A chameleon ninja who works with Vector. He manages the money since Vector spends more on charity than bills. Though he doesn't have powers like the Precure, he can use his ninja stars to throw off the enemies. When he met Iona (Cure Fortune), he got a crush on her and defeated a Samael after she was attacked. In the final episode, he bid farewell to Iona who gave him a kiss on his cheek. Silver A hedgehog from the future. He fled the danger of the attack on the future by fleeing to the present. Silver knows that if the Silent Sleepers win, everything in the future disappears, includes himself. He and Blaze share feelings for each other and won't let time and space come between them. Knuckles An enchilada who guards the Master Emerald. Unfortunately, the Master Emerald has disappeared along along with the other Chaos Emeralds. He is gullible and a bit dumb. Sometimes, he wonders if he has a purpose here besides guarding the place at night. Other Sonic the fastest hedgehog alive. Yet he didn't escape the clutches of the Silent Sleepers. Luckily, the voice of a fairy guided him to the dreams of a unique Precure. His spirit has to stay in their dreams until he is brought back to his body, or else his spirit and body will disappear forever. Dr. Eggman A minor character. He battles Sonic and his friends just before the Silent Sleepers attacked. He was one of the many on Mobius who have fallen into Sleeping Silence. Let’s hope that the Silent Sleepers don't give just nightmares. Precure The group meets several different Precure as the Silent Sleepers attacked them. They join in the final battles at the end. Palutena Ruler of Heaven and Godess of Light. She only appears in flashbacks. Tikal served her while she and Chaos lived in heaven. When the Silent Sleepers began to invade planets, Palutena gave Tikal a mortal body so she can use her new Precure powers to aid the Sonic Precure, even if the body was temporary. When Tikal's body faded away, she returned with Chaos until they saw the Dream Kingdom's birth. Palutena let them live in the Dream Kingdom for dreams are also ways for spirits to see the ones they love. (Yes, she's the same Palutena from the Kid Icarus series) Attacks Cure Attract *Attractive Hammer Throw: She wields her Piko Piko Hammer and spins around several times before launching it towards the Samael. Small hearts appear all around the hammer as flies fourth and bonks the Samael with pain. Attracts jumps up and shouts "World Record!" as the Samael explodes *Blue Heart Rain: Attract's super power. From the blue Chaos Emerald, she creates several blue hearts that fly forward and impact the Samael with pain as it cries out with tears. Cure Bunny *Kindness Shield: Cure Bunny uses her magical shield and protects her friends and the innocent from big blasts. *Yellow Butterfly Swarm: Bunny uses the power of the yellow Chaos Emerald and creates a magical swarm of yellow butterflies that fly fourth and cover the Samael, draining its energy. Cure Violetta *Violet Flamethrower: With her Blaze Rod, Violetta creates a giant wave of purple flames that fly fourth and always has a super effective attack which causes the Samael to faint.... (sorry) *Purple Flaming Roses: When Blaze sees fire as a sign of new life instead of a killer, she unlocks her super power from the purple Chaos Emerald. Purple roses covered in lavender flames fly forth and burn the Samael well done. Cure Sprout *Seed Explosion: Cosmos would never use a gun, but her gun is more like a harmless toy... that launches green lights that explode when contacting evil.... when I meant harmless, I mean it goes through all those who are good like a ghost. *Blooming Beanstalk: Jack may need magic beans to grow a beanstalk, but Cosmos uses the green Chaos Emerald to create this super upgrade. The vines catch the Samael and wrap them up like they were hugging them.... to death! Cure Coconut *Hard Coconut... Boomerang: Sticks has a double attack as Coconut. She summons magical coconuts that fly forth and attack the Samael and she finishes by throwing her boomerang with explodes on contact. When the boomerang flies back into her hand, she says, "And don't come back!" *Cyan Jungle Waterfall Splash!: Using the cyan Chaos Emerald, Coconut creates a giant wave of water that splashes on the Samael. The water then flows onto the soil nearby and grows grass, plants, and flowers. Talk about a double effect! Cure Spirit *Celestial Harmony: Spirit plays a beautiful melody on her Celestial Flute that creates several large music notes. When she finishes, the notes fly forth and attack the Samael as it explodes into nothing. *Sparkling Spirits of Time: Tikal unlocks her power with the white Chaos Emerald as she launches forth several white sparkles which are spirits of different times. The background of her attack has several clocks pointing at different times. Cure Wings *Moonlight Diamond Vampire: Wings flies up and spreads her diamond wings as the full moon appears in the background. The diamonds shines bright and obliterate the Samael with the light. However, don't watch that because her light to really blinding.... *Ruby Vampire Kiss: with the power of the red Chaos Emerald, Wings activates her super attack as she gains ruby red lips. She flies forth and blows a magical ruby red kiss that destroys the Samael.... you didn't expect her to kiss it on the neck did you? Cure Sky *Prism Reflection: Sky wields a magical mirror that reflects the sky's light and creates a rainbow that blasts Samael to bits. The mirror is made of prisms interestingly. Team Attack *Rainbow Chaos Boom: The girls have a magical ring of light flowing around them (the color is based on the color of their Chaos Emerald). The rings create a rainbow pegasus. When they shout, "On your marks, Get set, GO!", the pegasus charges forth and destroys Samaels.... this attack caused the unfortunate death of Snoozer, Frigid, and Star... *Chaos Control: When they had to create a new team attack, they were afraid of what they'll do after what happened to the Dream Seekers... Luckily, thanks to Cure Sky, they discovered the true power of their attack. With the power of the Chaos Control, their team attack destroys monster of evil and purifies those who are under evil control. *Rising Dawn Sunshine: This final attack was made with the emeralds forming the powerful rainbow Dawn Emerald. With the Dawn Emerald rising up like the morning sun, they hold out their staffs out as the rainbow reflections of the Dawn Emerald shining upon Queen Black Sun. Places Meraud Town The town where the show takes place. It neighbors the town of Oogai . The name is based on French translation of Emerald. Quiet Citadel This pitch black citadel is the base of the Silent Sleepers. Notable Rooms This place has several rooms, but only some are featured *Dream Room: Place where Darkous places the dreams he takes *Silent Club: Where the minions hang out until Sandman gives them assignments *Ball Room: When the Sonic Precure invade, the final battle to rescue of Cure Lovely's dreams began here. *Kitchen: Sometimes, during the scenes with the Silent Sleepers, they are in here making their food. *Stairway Levels: The battle against the Dream Seekers occured him. Luckily, they don't wax the stairs... but they do sweep all those stairs. When will evil hideouts get elevators? *Star's Bedroom: In Episode 12, Star was in her room in the beginning and preparing for her next attack. *Throne Room: For most of the series, Queen Black Sun sits silently as a statue on her throne. Sandman walks over to speak with her but her displays of power and death glare is more than enough to scare him. Tower When she's not on the throne, Queen Black Sun flies to the top where she sucks some of the negative energy from Diana's negative life. Mobius This world is where Sonic and his friends live. They had to leave since the Silent Slumber curse has taken over their home. They eventually return home at the end of the season. Dream Kingdom Formerly known as Diana's Dream World. More in the link Items Transforming Emerald Lockets The Chaos Emeralds have turned into gold heart lockets where each locket contains a heart shaped emerald inside. By saying, "Sonic, Dashing Speed!", the girls transform into the Sonic Precure. The Emerald color depends on the user. *Blue Emerald Locket: Amy (Cure Attract) *Yellow Emerald Locket: Cream (Cure Bunny) *Purple Emerald Locket: Blaze (Cure Violetta) *Green Emerald Locket: Cosmo (Cure Sprout) *Light Blue Emerald Locket: Sticks (Cure Coconut) *White Emerald Locket: Tikal (Cure Spirit) *Red Emerald Locket: Rouge (Cure Wings) Master Broach The Master Emerald has turned into a golden heart pendant which Tails uses to transform by saying "Super Sonic Soaring!" He hides this broach in his backpack. Weapons Each member of the Sonic Precure carries a powerful weapon to unleash their attacks with. Piko Piko Hammer Amy uses her hammer as Cure Attract for her signature attack "Attractive Hammer Throw!" Kindness Shield As Cure Bunny, Cream wields a magical shield that protects those from evil, but it can only be used by those who are kind and nuturing. Blaze Rod No relation to Minecraft. As Cure Violetta, Blaze wields a magic wand engulfed in purple flames. Only Violetta can touch it for she can wield the power of purple flames. Seed Explosion Gun Cosmo would never use a gun but this gun is not exactly a gun but more like a tiny handheld cannon. With the power of nature, she launches a small ball of green light that explodes on contact. Luckily, it only works on evil and passes through good like it was never there. Jungle Boomerang Sticks uses her Boomerang to command the power of coconuts and launch them towards the Samaels then throws the Boomerang at them to finish them off. Celestial Flute As a spirit, the goddess of Heaven gave this magical flute to Tikal to use as Cure Spirit. She plays a beautiful melody where several music notes come out. When she finishes, the notes grow bigger and fling themselves towards the Samael. Diamond Wings The diamonds on Cure Wings are not just for showing off or showing Rouge's love for jewels. She flies up and spreads her wings up as a bright light shines from them that blinds and destroys Samaels. Prism Mirror As Cure Sky, Tails uses this magic mirror made of prisms. Sky creates his attack "Prism Reflection" where the mirror reflects on the Samael with out a reflection and them the light of the sky reflects upon the mirror, creating a rainbow that attacks the Samael. Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Anime Category:Penelope Nurse-Pup series Category:Sonic Precure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries